Six semaines et maintenant ?
by rasoa
Summary: Booth et Brennan sont sur la piste d'un tueur un peu particulier. Des indices leur disent qu'il y aura d'autre morts, mais combien ? Et si ce tueur s'adressait directement à l'un d'entre eux ? Suite d'Un retour inattendu. Explications dans le prologue.
1. Prologue

Hello !

Donc, vous l'aurez compris, cette fic est une suite de ma précédente fic _Un retour inattendu_. Donc, si vous voulez la lire, n'hésitez pas...

Si vous ne souhaitez pas le faire, il risque de vous manquer quelques billes pour lire cette fic, mais a priori, vous devriez pouvoir suivre. Un résumé de la situation vous éclairera la fin de ma petite intro.

**Spoilers saison 4 US :** je prends des éléments des différents épisodes et fais des allusions. Rien propos des enquêtes en général, mais je peux me servir de l'évolution de la relation entre Booth et Brennan.

**Spoiler _Un retour inattendu_ :** Ben oui, c'est une suite, donc je m'appuierai très fortement sur des éléments de la fic

**Catégorie T, voire M :** c'est dire avec des scènes potentiellement choquantes pour les mineurs. Ca peut être des scènes de violence ou érotiques. Je ne vous dis pas tout de suite de quel côté va pencher la balance (si elle penche...). Les chapitres concernés seront signalés.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf en rêves...

_Résumé rapide d'_Un retour inattendu_ : Booth et Brennan ont dû aller enquêter Atlanta suite la d couverte d'un corps. La victime n'était autre que le frère jumeau de Epps, assassin par leur autre frère. Leurs vies tant en danger, ils ont été contraints d'habiter dans un petit 2 pièces ensemble, avec un seul lit..._

Pas de crossover pour cette fic, en tout cas, pas autant que pour la précédente... Je ne sais pas si je ferai intervenir d'autres personnages que ceux de Bones...

* * *

**Prologue**

Ce matin, comme depuis trois jours, Booth et Brennan s'évitaient. Ils ne se parlaient que pour le cas en cours, une affaire de personnes enfermées dans des caissons hermétiques. Déjà 3 corps, ne datant pas de la même période avaient été mis au jour.

Pourtant, les six dernières semaines avaient été un rêve. Ils se retrouvaient chaque soir pour un diner et plus si affinités. Bien-sûr, Angela les avait plus taquinés qu'à l'habitude, mais rien d'anormal.

Tant de mots, tant de choses qui avaient fait que tous les deux avaient été heureux pendant ces six semaines. Jusqu' il y a trois jours...

* * *

Je sais, ceux qui m'ont suivie auparavant connaissent ces quelques mots... Mais ils sont importants, donc je les remets !  
La suite très vite !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Quand quelque chose cloche

**Chapitre 1**

_Quand quelque chose cloche..._

Angela observait Brennan du coin de l'œil. Cette dernière n'avait pas quitté le labo depuis au moins 36 heures. Et durant ce temps, Booth n'était pas passé comme d'habitude.

6 semaines avant, tous les deux étaient revenus d'Atlanta. Rien ne semblait avoir changé, comme toujours. Booth était toujours aussi attentionné et Bren ne voyait rien. Puis lundi matin, il y a trois jours, Brennan est venue sans Booth. On n'a aperçu Booth que dans le bureau de Cam puis il a emmené Brennan sur le terrain. On aurait dit qu'elle l'avait suivi à contre cœur. Et aujourd'hui ça ?

Ne tenant plus, Angela alla parler à sa meilleure amie. Elle entra dans le bureau et referma la porte derrière elle.

- Sweetie, il faut qu'on parle...

- Le corps est en cours d'autopsie, Angela. Je t'amènerai le crâne avec les marqueurs plus tard.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, Brennan. Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Booth ?

- Rien, dit-elle en sortant précipitamment de son bureau.

Brennan ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question. Elle-même ignorait ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Son partenaire avait dit cette phrase, puis ses yeux se sont assombris. Depuis, il faisait tout pour l'éviter... Et pourtant...


	3. Chapitre 2 : Première nuit

Juste pour que vous sachiez... Ce chapitre est la suite directe de la fin de mon autre fic... Donc pour le tout début de la scène, vous pouvez la retrouver dans le Chapitre 32 : Bientôt le repos d'_Un retour inattendu_

**Chapitre 2**

_Première nuit_

Booth était en appui sur un coude, laissant son autre main libre de parcourir le corps de la jeune femme. Il défaisait chaque bouton, nœud, agrafe qui se présentait à lui. Bientôt, ils sentirent leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre. Leurs vêtements disparaissaient l'un après l'autre, mais aucun d'entre eux ne se souciait de savoir comment. Tout ce qui comptait était de sentir l'autre dans ses bras.

Quand ils furent presque nus, Booth se mit sur le dos et attira Brennan sur lui, comme la nuit précédente. Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu es sûre ?

Booth et Brennan avaient accroché leurs regards. Allongés l'un sur l'autre, il attendait la réponse de sa partenaire.

Pendant quelques instants, il y eût un moment de flottement. L'indécision, le doute, la peur, certainement. Mais en même temps l'excitation, le désir, l'envie de combler cette attente si grande. Au bout d'une éternité n'ayant finalement duré que quelques secondes, Brennan embrassa son partenaire. Elle mit autant d'assurance, de tendresse qu'elle put dans ce baiser.

- J'en suis sûre. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de quelque chose que de ça.

Le visage de Booth s'éclaira. Il lui sourit du sourire qu'il lui réservait tout en la renversant sur les oreillers. Elle rit en sentant la bouche de Booth dans son cou, tout en essayant de la capturer dans un baiser.

Rapidement, leurs derniers vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce. Peu leur importait de savoir que le sol en était jonché, pas plus que d'avoir un boxer comme abat-jour. Tout ce qui comptait à cet instant se passait dans ce lit, sous ces draps. Le monde pouvait tout aussi bien s'effondrer, ils ne s'en rendraient même pas compte.

Brennan embrassait Booth avec une ferveur dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable. Lorsqu'il s'aventura à des caresses plus audacieuses, elle perdit rapidement pied. Elle ne savait déjà plus où elle était, qui habitait son corps. Car tout ce qu'elle ressentait se centrait en dehors d'elle-même. Elle en éprouvait un grand plaisir, sans toutefois pouvoir le situer.

La sensation mouillée d'une langue, le bruit d'un baiser, des soupirs, des gémissements.... Elle les percevait dans une sorte de brume insensée de plaisir, une bulle coupée de tout ce qui était extérieur à eux, là, dans la chambre de Booth.

Il lui attrapa les mains et entremêla leurs doigts. Il dirigea la main gauche de Brennan dans son dos pour pouvoir revenir caresser la visage de la jeune femme.

- Bones...

Ce murmure... Elle aurait pu l'entendre dans n'importe quelles conditions. Les environnements les plus hostiles et bruyants ne pourraient jamais couvrir ce murmure, prononcé par cette voix si grave par moment, unique. Même si rationnellement... Il n'y avait plus rien de rationnel.

Booth vit le moment où Brennan commença à tout rationaliser, à réfléchir plus que de raison sur ses sentiments. Pour y couper court et lui faire réaliser que tout n'était pas que théorie, il l'embrassa à nouveau fougueusement.

Elle répondit à son baiser, d'abord avec ses lèvres, puis avec son corps et enfin avec son cœur. Elle se tendait vers lui, allait à sa rencontre.

Leurs doigts étaient toujours entrelacés et leurs bouches comme soudées, avides de baisers.

D'une jambe, Booth se fraya un passage vers l'intimité de sa belle. Lorsqu'il fut en elle, elle ravala son souffle, une larme perlant malgré elle au coin de l'œil.

D'abord, il ne bougea pas, de peur que tout soit fini avant même qu'ils n'aient réellement commencé. Il se contentait d'embrasser Bones, sa Bones, sur le visage, dans le cou, sur les lèvres. Il lui murmurait des tas de choses de sa voix chaude et sensuelle. Parfois, il la mordait légèrement pour ensuite soulager sa peine en l'embrassant.

Quand elle se fut un peu ressaisie, elle entreprit de lui rendre chacun de ses baisers, chacune de ses caresses. La pression de leurs doigts mêlés les guidait sur le plaisir que l'autre ressentait.

Elle enfouit son visage au creux de l'épaule de son partenaire, s'imprégnant de son odeur, un mélange subtil de sueur et d'after-shave, quelque chose d'indéfinissable et d'extrêmement addictif.

D'un mouvement du bassin, elle l'encouragea à se mouvoir, elle en voulait plus, tellement plus, sans savoir au devant de quoi elle allait.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone retentit de la pièce voisine. Un monde à des années-lumières d'eux.

Booth allait et venait en elle, leurs voix se mêlaient dans des gémissements plus ou moins forts.

- Booth...

Elle sembla manquer d'air prononçant son nom. Il comprit, sentit qu'elle était sur le point de s'abandonner. Il lâcha la bride, laissant libre court à toutes les fantaisies que son corps voudrait. Il s'était retenu, avait patienté jusqu'à atteindre ce moment où elle serait prête à ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

Tournant, roulant dans ce lit, les deux amants exprimèrent leur désir, leur attachement – pouvait-on déjà parler d'amour ? – avec force, de manière plus sauvage et désordonnée que jusqu'à lors.

Aucun d'entre eux ne s'en souciait. Toutes les théories sur comment faire l'amour leur seraient inutile. Ils inventaient de nouvelles règles. Les leurs.

Leurs gémissements se muèrent en cris. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, leurs mains se joignirent avant de se serrer fermement.

Brennan eût soudain le souffle coupé. Tout en émettant un râle étouffé, ses bras et ses jambes se refermèrent convulsivement sur Booth. Deux coups de reins plus tard le conduisirent au même état qu'elle.

Leurs corps pantelants et enlacés, Booth et Brennan s'endormirent, harassés par cet orgasme fantastique qu'ils venaient de connaître.

Quelques heures plus tard, Booth observait Brennan dans son sommeil. Il la tenait contre son cœur. D'ailleurs, il voudrait le faire toutes les nuits qu'il lui restaient encore à vivre. Qu'il leur restaient à vivre.

Il embrassa ses cheveux, en profita pour en sentir le parfum. Des arômes de pêche et de vanille...

Elle s'éveilla à cet instant, se lovant un peu plus contre lui.

- Salut toi, dit-elle doucement. Prêt pour un deuxième round ?

- Si tu n'as pas peur d'un 3ème... 4ème... 5ème round... répondit-t-il en ponctuant chaque mot d'un baiser.

L'aube les retrouva endormis enlacés, épuisés mais heureux. Le réveil indiquerait bientôt six heures, l'heure de revenir aux réalités de la vie, au travail et aux affaires parfois sordides.

06:05 – Le réveil sonne.

06:08 – Le téléphone de Booth sonne.

06:09 – Le téléphone de Brennan sonne.

Il semblerait qu'ils aient une nouvelle affaire...


	4. Chapitre 3 : Un air de déjà vu

**Chapitre 3**

_Un air de déjà-vu_

Tous les deux étaient un peu fatigués et courbaturés, toutefois ils semblaient très bien s'en accommoder.

- Allez Bones, on se dépêche ! Dit Booth en poussant légèrement la porte de la salle de bains.

- Quoi on se dépêche ? Si tu n'avais pas mis autant pour te lever, on serait peut-être déjà plus avancés.

- Peut-être, mais en ce moment, c'est toi qui es sous la douche.

- Comme à chaque fois que nous avons une affaire... Sauf que d'habitude, tu n'es pas dans la pièce voisine mais sur la route pour passer me chercher. Tu imagines, tu as déjà gagné un quart d'heure de voiture !

Coquin, Booth se glissa dans la salle de bains sans bruit et se débarrassa de sa robe de chambre. Brennan lui lança un regard qui se voulait réprobateur lorsqu'il entra dans la cabine de douche.

- Quoi ? Moi aussi je dois me laver, dit-il de la manière la plus innocente possible.

Il étouffa la protestation que s'apprêtait à faire la jeune femme d'un baiser. Un gros quart d'heure plus tard, ils se séchèrent puis s'habillèrent.

Un peu plus tard, ils firent un détour pour s'acheter des cafés et enfin se rendre à l'endroit où avait été retrouvé le corps.

C'était un champ, un peu à l'extérieur de la ville. Depuis la route, on pouvait voir le sol jonché de détritus, de boites de soda, de paquets de biscuits, de gobelets, de bouteilles vides d'alcool. De l'autre côté s'élevait ce qui semblait être une scène de concert. C'était autour de celle-ci que les voitures du FBI et de la police étaient rassemblées.

Heureusement, aucun média ne semblait être sur le terrain. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Booth s'amusait à éviter les différentes ordures présentes sur le sol. De l'extérieur, on avait l'impression de voir un conducteur ivre arriver.

- Booth, ça suffit maintenant, il faut être sérieux, dit Brennan amusée malgré elle.

- Je n'ai plus le droit d'être heureux ? Répondit-il avec son fameux sourire.

- Bien sûr que si vous en avez le droit. C'est juste que vous risquez de passez pour un fou auprès de vos collègues...

- Merci de vous en faire pour ma réputation, Bones.

- Je ne m'en fais pas pour vous, c'est juste que vous y attachiez de l'importance avant. Moi je m'en fiche, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin...

- C'est ce qu'on dit Bones, c'est ce qu'on dit...

Camille les vit arriver de loin et se demanda ce que pouvait bien fabriquer son ami. Elle attendit en dehors des lignes de sécurité pour les accueillir et les conduire jusqu'au corps.

- Booth, Dr Brennan ! Vous en avez mis du temps aujourd'hui ! Dit-elle en leur souriant. Tu as bu quoi ce matin Booth ?

- Bonjour ! Rien de particulier, dit-il. J'ai eu un problème de douche, donc je suis parti en retard par rapport à d'habitude...

"Jolie pirouette, pensa Brennan. Il n'a pas menti tout en ne disant pas la vérité..."

- Ok... Venez, je vais vous montrer le corps... Enfin, là où a été trouvé le corps... Vous verrez bien.

Elle les conduisit vers l'arrière-scène. Des dizaines de flight-cases étaient alignés à côté des supports de guitares et d'une batterie aux dimensions impressionnantes. Un policier était en train d'observer l'un de ces flight-cases. Quatre-vingts centimètres de hauteur pour un mètre vingt de largeur et soixante-dix centimètres de profondeur, rien de bien exceptionnel. Sauf que celui-ci saignait...

Il avait été posé sur une bâche, certainement par les policiers, pour semble-t-il garder cet écoulement de sang.

- Pourriez vous m'indiquer où vous avez trouvé cette malle ? Demanda Brennan.

- Juste ici, Docteur Brennan. On a juste fait glisser la bâche sous les roues, dit le policier. Voulez-vous qu'on ouvre ?

- Merci, je peux le faire, répondit-elle presque sèchement.

- Doucement Bones, lui glissa Booth à l'oreille. Le petit essayait juste de vous être agréable.

Elle lui répondit d'un regard pour lui signifier qu'il savait parfaitement pourquoi elle avait dit ça. On ne devait sous aucun prétexte modifier la scène de crime avant qu'elle ou Cam ne l'examine.

Brennan souleva le couvercle et vit un corps contorsionné d'une manière qui n'était absolument pas naturelle. Une jambe était repliée sur la poitrine tandis que l'autre partait vers l'arrière, remontant dans le dos d'une drôle de façon. Les bras semblaient être détachés du corps. La seule partie accessible directement était la tête.

- Visiblement, c'est un homme. D'après son visage, je dirais début de la trentaine...

Elle lui ouvrit la bouche pour observer les dents. En écartant les mâchoires, un objet lui apparut. Elle le saisit, sans y faire attention et le mit dans le sachet destiné aux preuves que lui tendait Booth.

- Oui, c'est ça. On pourra certainement en dire plus dès que tout cela sera au labo.

- Bones ?

Elle se retourna pour voir ce que Booth voulait. Il tenait le sachet à hauteur de ses yeux et le faisait tourner pour inspecter l'objet. Il s'agissait d'une pièce de monnaie argentée... Un peu comme celles qu'utilisait Max Keenan.

"Pas de conclusions hâtives" se raisonna Brennan.

- C'est une pièce et alors ? Demanda-t-elle avec une certaine appréhension.

- Ce n'est pas une simple pièce, Bones. Côté face il y a un dauphin...

- Et alors ? Ce doit être un jeton de manège...

- De l'autre côté, il y a un B.

- Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Et vous non plus, lui dit-elle résolument. Une pièce marquée d'un B peut se trouver de partout. Et que ce soit dans la bouche de l'une des victimes sur laquelle nous devons enquêter ne signifie rien.

Elle s'en alla vers la voiture. Au passage, elle jeta ses gants dans une poubelle voisine et prit le café que l'un des techniciens du FBI lui tendait.

- Elle m'a l'air d'être un peu sur les nerfs, fit remarquer Cam.

- Peut-être... On se retrouve au labo, Ok ? Les gars, dit-il plus haut. Vous m'emballez tout ça et vous l'envoyez au Jeffersionnian. Et que ça saute !

Après un dernier coup d'œil à la scène de crime, il se mit à courir derrière Brennan.

- Bones ! Bones ! Attendez-moi ! Je n'ai pas voulu...

Ce fut tout ce qu'entendit Cam de leur conversation. Elle hocha la tête avant de rouler des yeux. Décidément, ces deux-là ne changeraient jamais !

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous appréciez, si c'est le cas, faites le moi savoir ! Le petit bouton avec les écritures en vert est fait pour ça !_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Here we go again

**Chapitre 4**

_Here we go again..._

Sur la table d'autopsie trônait le flight-case. Autour de lui, Cam, Hodgins et Wendell l'examinaient sous toutes les coutures avant de décider de la meilleure façon de sortir le corps.

Brennan arriva sur ces entrefaites. C'était le premier cas depuis son retour d'Atlanta la veille.

- Dr Brennan. Nous avons effectué les prélèvements sur l'extérieur du caisson. Nous vous attendions pour savoir comment vous comptiez le faire sortir de là.

- Etant donné sa position particulière... Je pense qu'on peut essayer de renverser la caisse sur le côté et de faire glisser le corps sur notre table. Mais avant, avez-vous essayé de le passer au scanner pour qu'on puisse voir l'intérieur sur l'Angelator ?

- Le caisson est en acier, certainement avec un blindage en plomb pour le protéger des ondes... On n'a qu'une vision en une dimension, ce qui n'est pas suffisant pour moi.

- C'est parti pour le démoulage alors, dit Brennan en enfilant ses gants.

- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, fit Wendell en agrippant le côté du caisson.

Ils tournèrent le caisson de façon à avoir l'ouverture du côté d'Hodgins et Cam. Ceux-ci glissèrent une plaque sous le corps et assurèrent leur prise. Arrivé en renfort, Fisher aidait Wendell à retirer doucement le carcan de métal qui enfermait le corps.

Celui-ci garda sa forme étrange, une jambe de part et d'autre du torse. Il restait beaucoup de chairs sur ce corps, mais étrangement, aucune trace d'activité d'insectes d'aucune sorte. Le tendons des articulations principales des jambes et des bras avaient été sectionnés. C'était ce qui avait permis cette position pour le moins originale dans le caisson.

- Dr Hodgins, dit Cam. Je voudrais que vous vérifiiez la présence ou non des insectes. Cela me paraît bizarre qu'on n'en ai vu aucun. Cet homme doit être mort depuis au moins 3 semaines.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, dit-il en se penchant sur la table d'autopsie.

Angela fit son entrée sur la plateforme à ce moment là. Elle eût une moue de dégoût en voyant le corps, mais son regard fut vite attiré par l'arrière-train de son ex-fiancé. Elle reprit ses esprits très vite.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour le moment ?

- Oui, répondit Cam. Il faudrait que vous voyiez si vous trouvez des caractéristiques spéciales sur ce flight-case. Je sais que c'est le boulot du FBI, mais ça nous aiderait beaucoup.

Elle jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la caisse et vit le coin d'une étiquette collée sur le fond. Des fluides corporels la recouvraient. Elle demanda à Wendell de bien vouloir dégager la vue.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Fit-elle seulement.

* * *

_:(... Pas de review ? Ma fic n'en vaut pas la peine ou c'est juste que vous n'avez pas envie de poster ? Si je n'ai pas de retour, je ne vois aps la nécéssité de continuer à poster, j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire..._

_Les reviews motivent et encouragent. Ca prend du temps d'écrire. Même si je le fais pour mon propre plaisir, j'aime bien savoir les réactions que je suscite, bonnes ou mauvaises. Donc, utilisez le petit bouton avec les écitures vertes en dessous._

_PS : Message adressé à FOFi : Si je ne publie plus ici, ne t'en fais pas, je récupèrerai ton adresse mail et je t'enverrai les nouveaux chapitres._


	6. Chapter 5 : Combien ?

_Bonjour ! Merci pour vos reviews, elles me rassurent. Plus sérieusement, j'ai pas franchemetn l'habitude de demander, mais je pense qu'elles sont importantes parce qu'elles me donnent la motivation d'avancer, donc s'il vous plait, continuez à en donnez de temps en temps :)_

_Je vous mets deux chapitres aujourd'hui, je le sentais bien ! Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_Combien ?_

L'étiquette indiquait "n°2... Sur combien ?".

- Il y en a d'autres, dit Angela d'une voix blanche.

- On ne fait pas de spéculations... On ne sait ni à quel moment cette étiquette a été collée là, ni par qui elle l'a été.

De l'autre bout du labo, la voix de Booth s'éleva.

- Bones ! Du nouveau ?

- Pour l'instant, nous avons sorti le corps et trouvé ceci, dit-elle en désignant l'étiquette.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas une série, dit Angela avec un frisson.

- Je ne sais pas...répondit Booth. J'ai reçu ce matin un caisson nettoyé qui ressemblait à celui-là. Il était vide, mais une étiquette comme celle-ci était collée sur le couvercle.

Il se pinça le nez pour chasser le mal de tête qui le prenait et réfléchir à la situation.

- Attendez, je vais demander à Perotta ce que c'était exactement.

Il prit son téléphone et ses craintes se confirmèrent. C'était bien le même genre d'étiquette qui était apposée sur son couvercle. Elle indiquait "n°1... A suivre...".

- Pas de corps ? Demanda Brennan.

- Pas de corps. Il faut que nous tracions l'historique pour avoir une chance de savoir où nous en sommes.

Il regarda un instant les fouines s'affairer autour du corps qui n'avait vraiment pas un air sympathique. Comme écorché vif, aurait-il dit.

- Cam ? Tu as besoin de Bones pour le moment ou je peux l'emmener manger ?

- C'est bon pour moi. On n'en aura pas fini avant au moins une heure. Bon appétit.

- Allez, hop, en voiture Bones.

- Non, attendez, je n'ai pas dit oui, protesta-t-elle alors que Booth l'entrainait vers la sortie.

- Pas de mais ! Si je ne vous emmène pas maintenant, vous ne mangerez pas de la journée. On y va, et que ça saute !

Quelques instants plus tard, dans la voiture de Booth.

- Bones, je voudrais que vous fermiez les yeux et que vous ne les rouvriez que lorsque je vous le dirai.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous me faites confiance ?

Voyant qu'elle lui adressait un regard disant "Mais tu sais pertinemment que oui !", il continua.

- Dans ce cas, laissez moi faire, dit-il en lui prenant brièvement la main.

Elle obéit, tout en se demandant où il les conduisait. Lorsqu'elle fuit autorisée à rouvrir ses yeux, Brennan se trouvait debout devant un charmant petit restaurant.

- Vous n'auriez jamais dû Booth...

- On pourrait se dire "tu" ici... C'est assez loin de la ville pour que personne ne nous connaisse et assez intime pour que nous y soyons tranquilles.

A court de mots, elle prit simplement Booth dans ses bras et l'embrassa. En se tenant la main, ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant, savourant quelques uns des rares moments qu'ils pourraient passer ainsi dans la journée.

Brennan savait Booth très tactile. Avant que leur relation ne prenne un tour intime, il la guidait souvent en lui mettant la main dans le bas du dos ou en lui prenant le bras. A présent, il profitait du moindre geste pour l'effleurer, la caresser, lui prendre la main. Bien-sûr, il n'était pas très démonstratif en public car il préférait rester discret sur ses relations. D'ailleurs, le contact entre eux ne durait qu'un instant, mais c'était assez pour se montrer leur attachement.

Brennan commanda une salade composée, tandis que Booth choisit de prendre un plat de poulet frit assorti d'une assiette de frites.

- Ce n'est pas très sain ce que tu manges...

- Oh, aller Bones, tu ne vas pas me gronder pour un malheureux poulet, dit-il avec un air enfantin.

- Si tu manges tout le temps comme ça, tu ne pourras bientôt plus courir après nos suspects. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi.

- Merci, répondit-il l'air contrarié. Et moi qui pensais que tu t'inquiétais pour moi...

Elle eut un rapide sourire puis lui saisit la main sur la table. Ce qu'elle n'exprimait pas par les paroles, elle le fit avec ses yeux.

- Merci de t'en faire pour ma santé, reprit-il avec un sourire sincère. Hey ! Mais ce sont mes frites !

Elle venait de chaparder une frite dans l'assiette de Booth et riait de sa réaction. Tout le repas se passa dans la même ambiance. Des chamailleries et de jolis sourires.

Le dessert arriva. Ils avaient choisi des profiteroles à partager. De temps à autre, ils se donnaient la becquée mais un coup de téléphone les interrompit.

- Booth.

- {…}

Taquine, elle lui donna encore une cuillerée de chou.

- Shh, lui dit-il. Non, Perotta, ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adressais. Où est-ce ?

- {…}

- Comment est-il arrivé là-bas ? Et ne me réponds pas sur ses pieds, je l'ai trop entendue...

- {…}

- Ok, alors, on se retrouve au Jeffersionnian.

Booth sortit son portefeuille et appela le serveur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Brennan.

- On a du nouveau. Apparemment, un corps a été trouvé il y a une semaine et nous attendait bien sagement à l'institut Jefferson.

- Et c'est la même affaire ?

- C'est toi la pro, tu devras le déterminer... mais les techniciens du FBI pensent qu'on a à faire au même tueur.

Ils sortirent du restaurant sans avoir fini leur dessert en se hâtant vers la voiture. Tout à coup, Booth saisit le bras de sa partenaire pour la stopper dans sa course.

Il l'attira à lui et ils partagèrent un long baiser.

- Je ne pourrais pas le refaire avant un très long moment...

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, répondit-elle en ponctuant sa phrase d'un petit bisou. En route, on a une affaire à résoudre !

Au Jefferson, le corps fraichement retrouvé était passé dans à la radiographie. A présent, Cam l'examinait sur une table d'autopsie séparée en dehors de la plateforme.

Booth et Brennan arrivèrent dans la pièce.

- Alors, on sait si c'est la même affaire ? Demanda Brennan en enfilant sa veste de travail.

- Je ne pourrais pas en être sûre à 100%, mais cette femme a aussi les tendons sectionnés. Ca nous fait au moins une concordance

- Génial, dit Booth. Et notre Jane Doe a été retrouvée où ?

- Dans un parc près du Potomac d'après nos fichiers. On ne sait pas encore combien de temps ce corps a séjourné là-bas. On aura plus de précisions quand le Dr Hodgins aura pu faire ses prélèvements. Actuellement, je fais des analyses toxicologique.

Booth vit que le col de Brennan était mal ajusté et le lui remit en place. Celle-ci le remercia, à la grande surprise de Cam. D'habitude, Brennan aurait fait une remarque à son partenaire pour lui indiquer qu'elle pouvait très bien se débrouiller seule.

Cam fut interrompue dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de Wendell.

- On a les radios, dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'ordinateur.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'écran et observèrent le squelette.

- Très bien M. Bray, dit Bones. Vous avez vu ? Le fémur à l'air à l'envers...

- Oui, on dirait bien... Et là, il y a une tache, répondit l'interne en désignant un rond blanc dans le bassin.

Tous sauf Booth se penchèrent sur la radiographie agrandie. Cela ressemblait fortement à une pièce – encore une.

- M. Bray, allez retirer ce corps étranger s'il vous plaît, dit Brennan.

- Mais je... Il faut passer par le rectum... Et...

- Oui ?

Booth lança un regard d'encouragement vers Wendell. Celui-ci, un peu dégouté s'executa. Quelques instants plus tard, il déposa l'objet dans une coupelle.

- Pas de doutes, dit Booth une fois qu'il fut nettoyé. C'est bien une pièce...

- Avec un S de ce côté et... Une boucle de ceinture Cocky de l'autre... finit Brennan

- Définitivement la même enquête.

Ce deuxième corps rattaché à l'enquête était pour le moins étrange. Une autre pièce de monnaie, apparemment reliée à Booth... Il n'y avait quasiment pas de doute, le tueur les connaissait bien. Sacrément bien d'ailleurs.


	7. Chapter 6 : Baby sitter

**Chapitre 6**

_Baby-sitter..._

- Bones, quoi qu'il arrive, vous ne restez pas toute seule, dit Booth en regardant sa partenaire dans les yeux.

- Je ne reste pas toute seule si vous non plus vous ne restez pas seul. Nous sommes tous les deux concernés par cette affaire Booth.

Elle commençait à faire la tête quand il vit que l'un des étudiants s'était arrêté pour les observer.

- Hey ! Restez une seconde de plus ici et je vous tire une balle entre les deux yeux. Compris ? L'interne s'enfuit vers sa zone de travail pendant que Booth et Brennan se dirigeaient vers le bureau de cette dernière.

Depuis la plateforme, les fouines les observaient.

- Ca m'a l'air assez tendu là quand même, dit Cam.

- Carrément ! Fit Angela.

- De toute façon, on sait tous comment ça va finir, dit Hodgins.

- Bren va refuser que Booth la protège et il va le faire malgré elle s'il le faut...

- Bones, je ne veux pas que vous soyez seule.

- Il n'y a pas de raison de s'en faire Booth. On ne sait pas si ce tueur en a vraiment après moi. Je ferai attention, mais je ne veux pas d'un baby-sitter.

- Même si le baby-sitter c'est moi ? Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle le regarda d'abord contrariée, puis un sourire se forma également sur ses lèvres. Elle prit un dossier sur sur sa table de travail et attaqua Booth avec. Il fut chassé du bureau de l'anthropologue en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle prit des bracelets caoutchouc et les envoya contre la porte qui venait de se fermer.

- Wow... dit Angela. C'est...

- Bizarre, finit Hodgins.

- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? Demanda Sweets qui venait de les rejoindre.

- D'habitude, répondit Angela, quand Booth et Brennan ne sont pas d'accord, ils se fâchent et se font la tête pendant au moins quelques heures.

- Oui, c'est parfaitement normal. C'est leur mode de fonctionnement.

- Oui... Sauf que là, ils n'ont même pas argumenté. Booth a été chassé du bureau de Bren à coups de dossiers et il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Je crois même qu'il s'en va du bâtiment.

Sweets les regarda étonné. Jamais Booth n'avait "faibli" en ce qui concernait Brennan? Ce serait un point à aborder lors de la prochaine session. Assurément.

Tout l'après-midi fut consacré à l'identification des deux victimes aux pièces. Ils avaient réussi a remonter jusqu'à l'identité de l'homme grâce à des prélèvements ADN.

Il s'agissait de Corey Jansen, 31 ans, auteur de petits larcins. Quelques vols de voiture, une arrestation pour conduite en état d'ivresse. Aucune famille connue. Corey avait grandi dans des institutions et des orphelinats. Personne n'avait voulu l'adopter. Il tenait son nom de la pension dans laquelle il se trouvait lorsqu'il avait 10 ans.

- Tu veux dire que personne ne s'attend à son retour, dit Brennan.

- Oui, répondit se meilleure amie. C'est triste.

Brennan ne répondit rien mais elle se dit tout de même qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir des gens qui l'attendaient quelque part. A commencer par Booth.

Elle regarda l'heure et constata avec étonnement qu'on avait largement dépassé 19h00. Son partenaire n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition pour la raccompagner. Elle décida de l'appeler.

- Oui Bones, fit la voix chaleureuse de Booth.

- Où êtes-vous ? Vous êtes censé me protéger non ?

- Je croyais que je ne devais pas vous protéger...

- Oui, mais habituellement, vous le faites même si je ne vous y autorise pas.

-C'est vrai. C'est pour ça que je suis juste derrière vous, dit-il en raccrochant.

Elle lui adressa un regard de reproche avant de se changer pour partir. Brennan prit son sac à main au passage et se dirigea vers la sortie, rassurée malgré elle par la main de Booth dans son dos.

- Sweetie ! Je passerai probablement chez toi ce soir, dit Angela.

- Mmh mmh... fit seulement Brennan en sortant.

- Parle à ma main, ma tête est malade hein... Dans ce cas, je passerai sans prévenir...

Elle sortit du labo en décrochant son téléphone. Elle composa un numéro et attendit que son interlocuteur décroche.

- Allô, Jarod ? C'est Angela. Je veux savoir tout ce qui s'est passé à Atlanta.


End file.
